Sukihime no Basuke
by IceDragon5683
Summary: Sukihime is the 6th player in the "Generation of Miracles". She joins the Seirin basketball team and meets Kagami, how will thing be different in the main story with Sukihime being a girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to do this since I've been wanting to since I read it. I hope you like it! In this, you should know, the main character is a GIRL. And yes, I do this to stories A LOT. Hope you like it!**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

_**Flashback/Dream**_

**Indicator of something**** (this won't come for a LONG time)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of its characters except for the OC's I'm going to make**

Teikou Middle School Basketball Club, a super strong team with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins. But even in that glorious history, there is still a team that can, without fail, be called the "strongest"… A generation with five players with a talent you would see only once every ten years called the "Generation of Miracles". But… there was a strange rumor about the "Generation of Miracles". Despite being a girl, there was one person the geniuses acknowledged as superior, and both their strength and weakness; the Beloved Princess of Miracles.

* * *

><p>It was the school opening ceremony at Seirin High School and all of the clubs were trying desperately to get the new first years to join them. Two freshmen were completely trapped in the center of it all. "I can't move forward! Bring a snowplow!" One screamed to the sky<p>

"We haven't moved 5 meters in 10 minutes…" His friend cried

Also in the middle, was a small freshmen girl with pale blue eyes and hair and a fair complexion reading a book. Unlike the other two, she was easily moving though the crowd since no one seemed to notice her.

"That's it! Let's go the bull dozer way!" the first freshman yelled, throwing his arms into the air, almost hitting the girl had she not ducked beforehand.

"You're taking it too far…" he friend commented

The girl continued on her way, "Ah! You, do you like books? How about the literature club?" A boy asked

Though, it was to the person behind her. "No, this is a manga so…" the male freshman behind her replied

The girl found a map of the clubs, the only one that she bothered to notice was the Basketball one.

* * *

><p>Over at the basketball club sign ups, "Well, write your name and student ID number here. Then… the middle school you come from and your goals?" A freshman said while signing up<p>

"That is, of course, arbitrary so you can put anything." The female upperclassmen stated. Once the freshmen left, she looked them over 'This could be nice material.' She thought happily before returning her attention to the papers "One, two… ten people so far. Maybe we'd need a bit more…" She speculated. 'Wonder how the invitations are going. Do your best to bring back promising guys…' she thought of the other members

"I brought back a new student…" A boy cried in sheer terror

The reason, he was being carried by the back of his shirt by a tan monster of a freshman with blood red hair and eyes. "Is the basketball club here?" he asked

"Wahh!" the girl screamed in shock 'Brought back… Isn't it the other way around?' she thought "Yeah." She finally replied his question. 'On top of that it looks like there's a wild tiger in front of my eyes!' she thought while observing him 'What is this guy?'

The girl had the red hair boy sit down so they could talk in detail "I think you already know, but our school was barely opened last year. All the upperclassmen are still just second years, so somebody with your build will immediately…"

"I don't care about that." He interrupted "Give me a paper. I'll just write my name and go back." He said before doing his paper work and handing it over

'His middle school was in America? Ooh, I see, he trained in the best place?' the girl thought as she looked over the paperwork 'Taiga Kagami… No matter how you look at it, he doesn't seem like an average guy…' Further examination of the form made her surprised "Huh? You didn't write your goals…?"

"None in particular." Taiga replied "After all, Japanese basketball… it's the same everywhere.

Once he left, the boy Taiga brought back screamed "Scary! Is that really a freshmen?"

"By the way, I'd like to know why he grabbed you by the neck and brought you back." The girl commented 'And what was that expression on his face…?' she wondered

While the boy was sprawled on the table he noticed an abandoned paper "Ah, you forgot to pick up a registration paper." He said while handing it to her

"Eh? My bad, er…" she looked at the paper "Sukihime… Kuroko… Isn't that a girl's name? Why is she signed up for the boys team?" While thinking that, she noticed 'Hm… It's been on my desk all this time, but… I don't remember at all.' Further examination of the paper left her shocked beyond all belief "She came from Teikou's basketball club!" She exclaimed

"Eh? That famous one?" the boy exclaimed as well

"On top of that, if she's a first year now that means she was from the 'Generation of Miracles'? Waah, why did I forget the face of such a golden egg! And the guy earlier was coming from America… What's with the freshmen this year!" she yelled to the sky

* * *

><p>Later, in the gymnasium, all the freshmen were gathered. "Alright, everyone seems to be here. All the freshmen, come this way." One of the upperclassmen ordered<p>

"Hey, isn't that manager cute?" one of the boys asked

"Yeah! If she was just a bit more sexy…"

"You're wrong idiots!" An upperclassman with glasses said while hitting the two on the head "

"I'm the boy basketball's clubs coach. Rika Aida, nice to meet you!" Rika introduced

"Eeh?" all the boys exclaimed "It wasn't that guy?" they asked, pointing to the old man Rika was talking to moments ago.

"That's the advisor, Takeda-sensei. He's just watching. Well then, first… take off your shirts." She ordered

"Eeh?" they exclaimed, before doing so. "What the hell does that mean?" one of the asked

To answer their question, Rika pointed to each of them and addressed their weaknesses.

"Are you kidding? It's right! What the hell… just by looking at your body?" they commented in both awe and shock

"The father of that girl is a sports trainer. He was always recording data in order to make training menus. It's a special skill she gained after spending every day at his workplace looking at muscles and data." The upperclassman with glasses explained 'By looking at someone's body, that girl's eyes see all its abilities and stats. Well, that's not the only reason why she's the coach though.' He thought

Rika finally reached Taiga and couldn't believe her eyes. 'Wha…What the hell! These numbers are by far above everyone else's… These aren't the stats of a boy in his first year of high school! On top of that, I can't even estimate his potential… this is…Natural Talent!' she thought in awe

"Coach! How long are you going to daydream!" the glasses boy yelled

"Sorry! So, err…." She apologized

"You saw everyone, right? That guy was the last."

"Ah, really? …Huh?" Rika realized "Was Sukihime-san here?" she asked

"Ah! That's right, the girl from Teikou Middle School…" the boy who was with her at the registration exclaimed

"Eh? Teikou, you mean, that Teikou!" The glasses boy yelled

"Sukihime! Is Sukihime here?" they yelled

'Hm? If such a great girl was here, I think I would have noticed her immediately… especially since she's a girl…' Rika speculated "I guess she's taking the day off today. Well then, let's start practice!" she yelled

"Er… excuse me. I'm Sukihime." The girl with sky blue hair, pale blue eyes and a fair complexion said while raising her hand. Right in front of Aida.

Aida finally noticed her, and freaked out. "KYAA!"

"What? Since when were you there?" One of the boys yelled

"Since the beginning." She replied, her voice a sweet melody but slightly monotone

"Seriously?"

'I didn't notice her in front of my eyes? Eh? Just, now, she said she was Sukihime? Eeh! It's like… she's invisible!' Aida thought in panic

"Eh? Then that means this girl? From the 'Generation of Miracles'? She can't have been a regular…!" the freshmen exclaimed

"Of course not. Right, Sukihime-chan?" the glasses boy said

"I played in matches." Sukihime corrected

"See, just what… Huh?" the glasses boy said, not expecting that answer

"Eh?... Eh?" the other said, trying to process what he just heard

"EEEHH?" the freshmen exclaimed

'I can't believe it!' they all thought simultaneously

"Wait! Take your shirt off!" Rika yelled

"But… I'm a girl…" Sukihime replied, pointing out the obvious

"Ah… right. Come to the locker room with me." Rika ordered , embarrassed for forgetting such an obvious thing

'What the hell is this girl…' Taiga thought, trying to lower his heart rate

* * *

><p>Later that day, at the Maji restaurant, Taiga was eating his usual. A mountain pile of burgers, making everyone that saw him turn their head in complete shock. He sat down at what he thought was an empty table 'The 'Generation of Miracles'… if its these guys then maybe…' Taiga thought before looking in front of him to see Sukihime drinking a milkshake<p>

"Wow, you eat a lot." She said, commenting on his enormous amount of food

"Where from… Wait, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed

"I was here the whole time." She replied

'This girl was from the best of Japan?' Taiga thought, still trying to wrap his mind around that. "Anyway, tag along with me for a bit." Taiga ordered

* * *

><p>Rika was walking home when she was thinking of her meeting with Sukihime 'What does that mean? What kind of girl is she? Her abilities are way too low! All her abilities are below average… on top of that, she's already at the peak of her growth… She looks nothing like a regular of the strongest team! And then there's the fact she's a girl on the boys team… how was that allowed? You need crazy connections and skills in order for that to happen! What's going on?' Rika thought of their conversation in the locker room 'Then there's what she told me…'<p>

"_You should know that the stats you see are only temporary." Sukihime told Rika as she put her shirt back on_

"_Of course they will, I'm going to work you silly." Rika replied_

"_That's not what I meant. I mean my actual ability is being held back right now."_

"_What?" Rika asked, confused_

"_My expressions and abilities have been cut off from me since the car accident in middle school." She explained "My expressions should come back near the end of this season. And my abilities some time later, we're not sure about the second one's time yet." _

"_I see… Are you really one of the Generation of Miracles?" Rika had to ask_

"_Yes. But I'm not proud of it. Especially on how it changed him…" Sukihime replied, she wouldn't continue the topic._

'What's going on? What ability is she hiding? And why would she be ashamed of being one of Japan's best?' Rika was just lost when it came to Sukihime Kuroko

* * *

><p>Taiga took Sukihime to an empty basketball court "You… What the hell are you hiding?" he demanded, when Sukihime just gave him a confused look he continued "I was in America until the second year of Middle School. I was really shocked when I came back to Japan. The level is just too low. What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun. I want to play in matches that make my blood boil at full strength. …But then I heard something nice. It seems like there are strong guys called the 'Generation of Miracles' in the same year. You were in that team right? I can guess the strength of an opponent to some extent. It's like strong guys have a peculiar smell about them." He explained while throwing a basketball to her "…But you're weird, even though you should reek of weakness… You have this strange mixture… as if you're hiding your strength."<p>

'He figured out that much from my scent? Impressive…' Sukihime thought

"I want to see for myself. You, from the 'Generation of Miracles', what kind of girl you are."

Sukihime smiled slightly "Actually, I wanted to do just that as well."

Once their game started, Taiga realized something. 'She desperately weak! Even with that body size, there are guys who become first-class players thanks to their skills. But this girl, his dribbles and shoots are those of an amateur. She's got nothing redeeming. She's not even worth playing against!' Taiga thought in rage. "Don't mess with me! Did you hear what I said? You're overestimating yourself if you think you can win against me like that!" Taiga yelled

"Of course not. Isn't it obvious that Kagami-kun is stronger?" She bluntly asked

"Are you picking a fight? What's your goal…?" Taiga asked, trying to contain his anger

"I wanted to see Kagami-kun's strength directly." She replied

'Geez…What the hell am I doing? She's just weak… I feel like an idiot. Though, that still doesn't explain her strange scent…I've never been this off…'Taiga thought "Ah, it's alright already. I'm not interest in weak players. I'll give you one last advice. It's better if you give up on basketball. No matter what kind of beautiful things you can say about effort, it's an undeniable fact that you need talent in our society. You have no talent for basketball." He said bluntly

"I have to say no to that." Sukihime disagreed "To begin with, I love basketball. On top of that…It's a matter of point of view. I do not care about who is the strongest." She explained

"What did you…" Taiga started

"The current me is different from you. 'I' am a shadow." She finished

Taiga was just confused. 'Why'd she stress the "I"?' he thought

* * *

><p>The next day, it started to rain during practice "Since we can't go for road work, we still have time left in our training… What should we do coach?" One of the upperclassmen asked<p>

"It might be a good opportunity…" Rika speculated "Let's have a 5-on-5 match! With the freshmen against the second-years." Rika ordered

"A match against the sempai, that means…!" One of them reacted

"Do you remember what they told us when we joined the club? Their result from last year…with only freshmen they made it until the final league!"

"They're completely out of the ordinary…" the freshmen were already starting to dread this game

'Well then, I wonder how good our rookies are?' Rika thought happily

"It's not time to be scared. Of course it's better if the opponent is strong rather than weak, right! Let's go." Taiga exclaimed confidently

The ball was tossed and Taiga immediately took it from the air and wasted no time evading the other sempai and easily dunked the ball in. "Waah! What was with that dunk!" Awesome!" the freshmen exclaimed

Even Rika was shocked 'It's more than I could have ever imagined! With that yet unpolished sense of play and destructive power…'

"Hey, that's insane." The glasses boy commented 'His fire power is that of a monster!'

After a while the score was freshmen 11-second year 8 "The freshmen are in the lead? But well, Kagami is the only one scoring!" someone exclaimed

'Rather than that…shit! This can't help getting on my nerves.' Taiga angrily thought as he was watching Sukihime play.

Considering how the ball kept getting stolen from her "The ball was stolen? From this girl again!" a freshmen exclaimed

"Focus!" another yelled

'Compared to the big things she said, she's just a shitty player. Players who talk big despite being small fres…' Taiga thought as he jumped to block the shot "Piss me off the most!"

"So high! They can't stop Kagami at all!" the freshmen exclaimed

"…We can't let it go that way. I think it's about time we calm you down!" the glasses boy retorted

"Three guys?" Taiga was completely surrounded by three of the players while he had the ball in his hand. "If they go that far for Kagami… on top of that, even when he doesn't have the ball in his hand, still two guys…They don't feel like letting him touch the ball at all!" the freshmen were starting to panic now

With Taiga out of the way, the upperclassmen had little trouble gaining more points. The score was now freshmen 15-second year 31. "They're really strong after all… Actually, there was no way for us to win from the start…Enough already…" most of the freshmen said, resigning

"'Enough already…'? What the hell is with that?" Taiga yelled angrily as he grabbed one of them by their shirt

"Please calm down." Sukihime said while kicking the back of his knees

Everyone was shocked speechless, whether by her action or by the fact she was even there they would never know."Why you…." Taiga strangled

"Seems like there's a dispute. Sukihime… now that I think of it, she was there too…" the sempai commented

'Even I, the referee, completely forgot about her at some point.' Rika thought, sweat dropping 'Hm? Seriously, since when!... It can't be…' Rika thought in shock

"Excuse me, please pass me the ball." Sukihime asked the freshman with the ball.

"Huh?" the player asked 'But it's not like you'll be able to do anything even if you get it? At least don't lose it…' the boy though as he passed the ball to her

As the ball was reaching Sukihime, Rika couldn't shake something off 'What is that uncomfortable feeling…? Could it be… That something unthinkable is about to happen?'

Sukihime didn't take her eyes off the ball while keeping a tab on her teammates, once the ball reached her she didn't even bother holding it. She instead threw it behind her with impossible fluidness to the teammate behind her. "Eh? Ah!" the boy reacted and shot the ball into the hoop

The others were just stunned in shock "It…it's in? How did she get that pass through just now?" they yelled

"I don't know, I didn't see!" the others replied

From then on, Sukihime continued her strange passes. "How the hell does she do that? Before you even notice it, the pass goes through and the score!" the sempai exclaim

'She's making use of her lack of presence to relay passes? On top of that, the time she keeps the ball is extremely short! Then it can't be that this girl… she's already hard to notice from the beginning… and she becomes even more invisible?' Rika thought in awe '"Misdirection" she's using that magic-like technique to fool the senses of the opponent. Using misdirection, she leads the opponents to think not of her, but of the other player. In other words, rather than say she's "invisible" during matches, you can say she encourages the opponent to focus on other players.'

Taiga was shocked too 'This is Sukihime's…'

'The former regular from Teikou Middle School who was forced to specialize in circulating passes without being seen due to a car accident… I knew the rumor, but to think she actually exists…! The Beloved Princess of Miracles!'

Sukihime finally got the ball into Taiga's hands. "Ah!" the sempai exclaimed, realizing their mistake 'Damn… we're focusing too much on Sukihime's passes!'

Taiga shot the ball easily. "Wah! I can't believe it! One point difference!"

"Damn, each of them would be bothersome on their own, but…" the glasses boy yelled 'The two of them playing together, we have no way to stop these attacks!'

"Tch!" one of the sempai tried to pass the ball to someone else

"Idiot!" Sukihime was already there and got the ball

"Go, Sukihime! Win!" the freshmen yelled, but when she tried to shoot, it hit the rim

"That's why weak players piss me off." Taiga said as he rebounded the ball "Score properly!" he yelled while dunking it. Sukihime had a slight smile on her face.

The freshmen celebrated their victory, the sempai thought 'Well…as allies, they'll be reliable.'

* * *

><p>Later that day, Taiga had a freaked out look on his face "Why are you there again…?" he asked Sukihime, who once again appeared out of nowhere at the table he was eating at in Maji. "And why is your family okay with a girl like you being out of the house this late, for that matter?"<p>

"You came to my table, I like the milk shakes here, and my big brother isn't okay with it. He just can't do anything about it since he's busy with practice." She answered

"Practice? What's he do?" Taiga asked out of curiosity

"Not sure."

"How can you not know what your brother does when you know he's busy with practice?" Taiga asked dead panned

"Every time I ask, both my brother and Sebastian avoid the topic. So I stopped asking." She explained

"Oh." Taiga replied while thinking 'Who the heck is Sebastian?' before realizing she's still sitting with him "Go sit somewhere else." He ordered

"No." she replied

"Don't go thinking we're friends now…" he warned

"_You're_ the one who came to sit at _my_ table." She retorted

Taiga growled at her, before thinking for a bit. He then threw her a burger. "…Here. I'll give you one." Sukihime was confused "I'm not interested in weak players. But, I'll acknowledge you're worth one piece." He bluntly stated

Sukihime was unaffected "Thank you." She said while truly smiling and cocking her head to the side, the smile was still small but it was enough to make her appearance glow slightly

Taiga was slightly shocked by the level of attractiveness she gained by that simple measure and didn't know how to respond, the only thing he knew was that there was a slight blush on his face. "Uh… yeah." After Taiga was done eating, the two left the restaurant. "How strong is the 'Generation of Miracles'?" he asked "Say, if was to go against them right now, what would happen?"

Sukihime thought about it for a few seconds "You would be defeated easily." She decided to go the blunt way "On top of that, the five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year. There is no mistaking that one will take the top."

Taiga started to laugh at the thought "Nice, I'm burning! …I've decided! I'll take all these guys down and become the number one in Japan." He declared with eyes that resembled a tiger

Sukihime looked at him and weighed his chances "You won't be able to."

"Hey!" Taiga yelled, upset at her lack of trust

"I'm not able to know the potential of your abilities, but with your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them. It's impossible…alone." She explained, she thought once more "I've decided as well. 'I' am a supporting actor, a shadow… but a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger. And it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, 'I' will make you, the light, the number one in Japan." She also declared 'As long as this "me" exists that is…' she also thought

"Ha! Nice word there. Do as you please." Was all Taiga said in return "But what's with the 'I' thing anyway?" he had to ask

"The way I play isn't how I would prefer to play. I just can't since I have multiple limiters on myself for my health." She explained

"How would you normally play?"

"That's a secret." She replied while putting her finger to her mouth


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my first chapter! And to whoever reviewed, thank you for your suggestions! Oh, and I meant for her name to be Suki=beloved and hime=princess. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Taiga was alone on a basketball court practicing his basics and shots. While dribbling, he continued to think about his conversation with Sukihime not long ago<p>

"_How strong is the 'Generation of Miracles'?" Taiga asked Sukihime_

"_The five geniuses have all joined veteran schools this year. There is no mistaking that one of them will be standing on the top." Sukihime explained_

"…_I've decided! I'll take down all these guys and become Japan's number one!" Taiga declared_

"_It's impossible alone, so I'll help you. I will make sure you're Japan's best." Sukihime vowed_

Taiga took a shot 'Haha! Damn, I just can't wait anymore…It doesn't matter if it's a regular game or not, I want to play already!'

* * *

><p>The next day, Taiga walked up to the team captain, who also happened to be the glasses boy named Junpei Hyuuga. "Match? You can't play one yet." Junpei stated<p>

Taiga couldn't believe his ears "…Ha? Why the he… Tell me why captain! What's wrong with me?" he practically yelled

"Ah, that's not it. You freshmen are still temporary members of the club you know? You're not proper members yet." Junpei explained

* * *

><p>In room 2-C, Rika was drinking some milk while playing a basketball management game "Alright, this one improved just like I thought." She commented happily "Bringing up guys is so nice!"<p>

Taiga suddenly barged into the room, shocking Rika to the point where she spit out her drink, "Coach! Make me a real club member!" he demanded

"Geez, what's happening today… you too?" Rika complained as she cleaned herself up

"Too?" Taiga asked, wondering who else would ask

"Sukihime-chan came to say the same thing earlier." Rika explained "We really need a nick name for her, her first name is just too long…" she muttered

"That girl…" Taiga said to himself

"Geez, you two sure are hasty huh? Well, you've got firepower, and there's free space on the bench, so be my guest." Rika commented as she gave Taiga a membership application

"I'll be able to play in matches like this?" he asked, already getting excited

"Ah, wait a second." Rika called, stopping him "The test to be accepted is Monday at 8:40 on the rooftop!"

Taiga was confused at that, but acknowledged what she said.

* * *

><p>Taiga was walking along the hallway when he noticed a Seirin Student newspaper article on the basketball team last year. "Heh, maybe this basketball team is quite amazing." He commented, supposedly, to himself<p>

"Yeah, that's pretty impressive." Sukihime agreed, scaring the life out of him for being right next to him

"DANG IT! APPEAR NORMALLY! STOP JUMPING OUT OF NOWHERE!" Taiga yelled at the top of his lungs, surprising everyone nearby. Sukihime simply put her finger to her mouth while pointing to the sign that said 'Library'. "You… are you picking a fight?" he half asked, half threatened while trying to contain his anger and not hit a girl

"I'm not." She replied, still unaffected by his intimidation

'I still can't believe it… this girl is just invisible most of the time… how is she the "Beloved Princess" sixth player?' Taiga wondered, then he realized a thought 'Wait, didn't she say that all the other ones went to veteran schools? Why didn't she go to one?' Taiga turned to where Sukihime was standing "Hey, Sukihime…" only to find that she already left "Ah well, it doesn't matter…" he commented with uncharacteristic calmness "What matters is…" 'The next time I see her, she'll learn her lesson…' he thought vengefully while destroying some school property

* * *

><p>It is now Monday morning and all the freshmen were gathered on the roof, Rika was already there with a cat-like smile on her face "fufufu… I've been waiting!"<p>

"Are you an idiot?" Taiga asked with a dead panned face

"She sounds like it's a duel…" Sukihime commented

"It's true I forgot, but… speaking of Monday…"Taiga started while scratching his dead "Isn't it 5 minutes before the beginning of class morning meeting? Hurry it up with the test!" he ordered

"Before that, there is one thing I have to say. Last year I made a promise when the captain asked me to become the coach. We're playing basketball to aim for the nationals! If you're not ready for this, feel free to go to another club!" she yelled

"…Ha? What do you…" Taiga started

"I know that you guys are strong. But I want to check something more important than that. No matter how seriously you practice, you'll always stay weak if you're thinking 'Maybe one day, I'll do it' or 'As long as I can.' I want you to have a big concrete objective and the will to achieve it no matter what." She explained "That's why now! From here! You will shout your class number! Your name! And your goal for this year!" she ordered, and as a side note she added "By the way, all the second years including me did the same last year. On top of that, if you can't do that here, next time I'll have you confess to the girl you like completely naked!" she had an evil look in her eye

Most of the freshmen had the obvious reaction "EHH?"

Taiga was taken back a little "…Ha?" Sukihime didn't even react

'HAA? I didn't hear about this! Well, they said it when we were invited to the club…! But to think you'd have to go that far?' were what most of the freshmen were thinking

"I said it earlier but you really need a big, concrete hurdle! If you're thinking of 'Let's pass the first round' or 'I'll do my best' I want you to fix that!" she ordered

The freshmen were still freaking out. Taiga simply sighed "Isn't that too easy? It won't even be a test." He started to walk to the railing and jumped on it before taking a deep breath and yelling at the top of his lungs "CLASS 1-B, SEAT 8, TAIGA KAGAMI! I WILL DEFEAT THE 'GENERATION OF MIRACLES' AND BECOME THE NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!"

The people below were confused as to what was going on, but Junpei was already sweating 'Waah… they're doing it again this year too…'

"Next one? If you don't hurry the teacher will come." Rika asked before thinking of Sukihime 'Wait? Was it impossible for her…?'

Sukihime appeared right next to Rika with a megaphone at hand "Since I'm not very good at shouting right now, can I use this?" she asked

Taiga sweat dropped at her, and once Rika got over the initial shock she replied "I guess…"

Sukihime took a deep breath and a teacher barged in "KORAAAAAAAAA! THE BASKETBALL CLUB AGAIN!" they yelled

"Ah! They're quick this year!" Rika exclaimed. The teachers took little time in having all of the students sit on their knees as they lectured.

* * *

><p>Later that day in Maji, "Do they have to be that angry because I spoke a bit loudly?" Taiga grumbled while taking a sip of his drink<p>

"I didn't even do anything yet…" Sukihime said slightly pouting, once again appearing right in front of him. Taiga, shocked out of his mind, spit out his drink

'Should I change stores?' he honestly wondered 'We meet here too often…'

"And now I have a problem…" Sukihime muttered

"Why?" Taiga asked

"It doesn't look like I'll be able to complete my promise." She replied

"Ha?"

"The roof is going to be heavily guarded; I wonder what I have to do now…" Sukihime wondered

"There's no way that will happen you know…" Taiga sweat dropped "More importantly, there was something bothering me. To begin with, you were considered good enough to not only be on a boy's team but be called the beloved sixth player right? Then why didn't you join a veteran school too? Do you have a reason to play basketball?" Taiga asked, a serious look in his eyes

"As you know, my middle school had a really strong basketball program; but there was only one rule other there. That was…winning is everything. What was necessary for that sake wasn't teamwork. The 'Generation of Miracles' was just basketball based on overwhelming individual skills. But… you wouldn't have called us a 'team' anymore. I played well with these five and they cared for me deeply, but… I felt like there was something missing." She explained

"And what was it? It can't be that you wanted to take down the 'Generation of Miracles' with your basketball skills" Taiga asked

"I actually thought that." She corrected "But… then I met you and coach and your words moved me. So right now, the reason I'm playing is that I want to make you and this team go into nationals."

Taiga was slightly shocked at her answer before brushing it off "Still saying embarrassing stuff as usual… Aah, whatever, as long as I get to crush the 'Generation of Miracles'" Taiga stated while standing up, he looked back at her and corrected her goal "And it's not 'I want' you _will_ make us number one, right?" he asked with a smirk. Sukihime simply smiled back.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Taiga entered the classroom and there was a huge crowd around the windows "What's with all the fuss?" when he looked, he could only say "HA!"<p>

On the school courtyard there was a large message that stated 'I WILL MAKE YOU THE NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN'

Rika smirked at the sight of the message "The fun starts now on, right!" on her desk was a completed new member registration with Sukihime Kuroko's name on it

Since the other freshmen were unable to their rite of passage on the roof, they did it during their club activity time. The number went from 15 to 6. And since the message wasn't signed, it became one of the school's seven mysteries.

* * *

><p>During practice, the boys were doing their usual practice. "Hey, what happened to the coach? I know she was supposed to look for an opponent for a practice match but…" Junpei wondered<p>

A freshman answered his question "She came back already; it seems she's just skipping practice. Seems like she found a team."

Junpei looked scared out of his life "She's skipping? You'd better be ready everyone! If that girl is skipping practice that means… our next opponent is quite a dangerous one."

Rika was happily skipping; if one looked hard enough, they would see sparkles coming from her "Ah, coach… welcome back" Sukihime called

"I'm back! Sorry, I'll get changed immediately! I got a match with a school that has one of the 'Generation of Miracles'!" she declared happily before running off to the locker room

The others were just left speechless. The only thing on Sukihime's mind was 'Well, that was fast…'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had soo much to do! I was overwhelmed! Anyway, I hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The male players were in the boy's locker room when Junpei noticed a magazine on the bench "Hm? This issue… wasn't it at the time Sukihime was in Teikou?" he asked "Oh, it's featuring articles about each of the players of the Generation of Miracles." After looking through the table of contents he noticed "Sukihime… didn't get an article, huh?" The other boys were also curious about this.<p>

When they left the locker room, they walked up to Sukihime. One of the boys asked "Even though you were the sixth player… didn't someone come to get your info for this magazine?"

After looking at the magazine, Sukihime answered "Someone came."

After a few seconds of silence, they continued "How come you don't have an article?"

"It was right after my accident, so I kept telling them I didn't want to talk. But since they kept pestering, I sent the other guys on him." She explained

'Poor guy!' they were all thinking

Junpei realized something Sukihime said "Wait, he was pestering you? Why didn't you just go invisible like you do now?" he asked

"At the time, I didn't develop my 'invisibility' yet, so I still stood out." Sukihime answered "Besides, even if I developed my current basketball, there would have been no point in getting my info. Since I would be very different from them, those five… are true geniuses."

* * *

><p>At the school entrance, someone came into the school. "Ooh, so this is Seirin. As expected from a new school, it looks nice." Off to the side, two girls were already fawning over him. One even realized that he was a model.<p>

* * *

><p>Back with Sukihime, she turned to them. "Aren't you going to ask me about the picture?" she asked<p>

This confused the boys "What picture?" they asked

"You didn't look very into the magazine did you? I didn't want to talk, but I let them take one of my pictures. It's behind Kise-kun's." she said while pointing to it

The guys turned the page, and couldn't believe their eyes. In the picture, was definitely Sukihime but she was absolutely stunning and adorable at the same time. She was wearing a light blue tank top that complemented her hair and eyes with a white short skirt, but what made her really stunning was the bright smile on her face. Another difference they noticed was that Sukihime had a perfect hourglass figure and bright blue eyes in the picture, whereas she right now has a figure that is somewhere in between a stick and hourglass and pale blue eyes. The boys would look up and down, trying to see what happened in the short time. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"After getting hit by the car, I had to get my expressions locked as well as my abilities." She explained

"Oh. Will you ever look like this again?" they asked

"Yes. My expression lock should be releasing soon enough, as long as my doctor is okay with it." Sukihime replied and walked away so as to end the conversation

* * *

><p>At practice, the team was doing a practice match. Sukihime did another one of her passes to Taiga. Taiga held it for a second before charging right pass his guard. The guard wasn't about to give up yet and tried to get in his way "Oh no you don't! I can still keep up!" he yelled<p>

Taiga immediately turned back and went around him and jumped for a slam dunk. After seeing that, everyone was amazed. Some even thought he could beat the Generation of Miracles right then and there.

Sukihime watched and thought of what she told him about his current abilities. _With your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them_. 'Is what I said, but…'

Behind her, everyone was wondering where the heck she went. She just sweat dropped at how forgetful they could be. She hoped she could get rid of the invisibility for her normal life soon.

* * *

><p>Back in the center, the others were still talking to Rika about the practice match. "A practice match against Kaijou High?" someone yelled<p>

"Yep!" Rika replied excitedly "They won't be bad as an opponent and we'll be using all freshmen too!"

"Rather than not bad, it's more that they'll be way too much…" Junpei commented

"Are they that strong?" one of the freshmen asked

"They're a powerful school of national class, taking part in the inter-high tournament every year." Junpei replied, leaving shocked freshmen in his wake "More importantly, Coach, what you said when you came back last time, were you serious?" he asked

"Of course. This year, Kaijou High is one of the schools that have a player of the 'Generation of Miracles', Ryouta Kise." Rika replied

Hearing this, Taiga and Sukihime immediately became serious. Taiga began to smirk in an animalistic manner 'To think it'd happen so quickly…I'm grateful! It's raising the tension!'

"On top of that, that Kise, isn't he the rumored model?" Junpei added "I mean his picture was the page before Sukihime's…" After hearing that, the other guys felt jealous for Ryouta and his gift along with his appearance. Rika simply looked away thinking that they were all idiots.

She then noticed an extremely large group of blushing girls with magazines and/or cameras "Why is there such a large crowd here!" she yelled

The one at fault felt bad "Aw damn. I didn't come for that, but…" Everyone couldn't believe their eyes,

"It's been a while…" Sukihime started

"Ryouta Kise!" most of the yelled "Wha… Why are you here?" they asked

"Well, when I heard the next opponent was Seirin I remembered it was the school Himechi joined. So I came to say hi. Since I missed our little Himechi so much!" he exclaimed while giving Sukihime a big hug

Sukihime allowed him to hug her, but didn't hug back since she saw the glares of his fans "It's good to see you too, Kise-kun." She said with a slight smile

Ryouta pouted at that, "You're limiter is still on? I miss your bright smiles…" he mumbled

"It will come off soon." She said while patting his head, she had to go on her tippy toes and he had to bow down a bit to do so. The sight was absolutely adorable.

"Incredible… look at the length of the article…" someone said, taking out the magazine from thin air. _Even though he started basketball in his second year of middle school, blessed with a great build and sense of play, he became a regular in the strongest Teikou in the blink of an eye. His experience is still light compared to the other four players, but he's an all-rounder that keeps improving really quickly. _

"You've only been playing for two years?" a freshman exclaimed

"No, well… that article is exaggerating, really. I'm glad I was called one of the 'Generation of Miracles', but in other words, that just means I was the weakest of the bunch. That's why I was picked on so often. But thankfully, Himechi would come to save me and get them to stop." He said while scratching his head.

Everyone looked at Sukihime wondering 'Just how much power did she have over them?'

At that moment, a basketball suddenly came out at Ryouta; he thankfully caught it "Ouch… What was that for…?" but not without getting hurt in the process

"Sorry to mess up your reunion after a long time, but you didn't come all the way here just for a greeting, right?" Taiga asked, a feral grin on his face "How about being my opponent for a bit, Ikemen-kun*?"

"Eh… But even if you say that, so suddenly… ah, you, just before…" Ryouta thought for a bit "Alright, let's do this! As thanks for showing me something good." He agreed while taking off his coat and tie.

Sukihime was shocked at his comment. "This might be bad." She said the others looked at her in confusion "When he has seen a play, he can make it his own in an instant." As to prove it, in their game Ryouta did exactly what Taiga just did beforehand.

"What?" Rika exclaimed 'On top of that… you can't call something of that level an imitation! He perfectly made it his own!'

With Taiga, 'Don't mess with me! That's the one I did earlier… but… You must be kidding me!'

Taiga reached for the ball and everyone thought he would be able to save it; everyone but Sukihime and Ryouta that is. Ryouta still dunked the ball in with no problem 'His cut was better than mine… and this power too?' he thought with disbelief

"This is… the 'Generation of Miracles'… Sukihime, isn't your friend way too incredible?" someone asked

Sukihime was silent for a moment before saying "I don't know him." The others were confused so she continued "Honestly, I was thinking naively earlier as well. But… even though I haven't seen him in only a few months… he…" before thinking in outrage 'Their growth is way faster than I thought!'

"Hm… But well… you know…" Ryouta said, interrupting their conversation "Letting that kind of occasion go… I can't go back after just a greeting after all. Please give me Himechi." Ryouta asked "Come to our school. Let's play basketball together again." He offered

Everyone's reaction was to be expected "WHAT?"

"Himechi! Your limiter will be removed by the end of this year right? Your talent is wasted on this place! And I really miss having you around!" Ryouta excitedly stated "So? How about it?"

"I'm glad that you think of me so highly, but I'll have to say no." Sukihime replied

"But why? Wasn't winning everything to you? Why didn't you join a stronger school?" Ryouta asked

"My thinking changed since back then. And more importantly, I already made a promise to Kagami-kun." Sukihime explained "A promise to defeat the 'Generation of Miracles'."

"It's not like you to say that kind of joke." Ryouta stated, not believing his ears

Taiga finally recovered from his shock and started to laugh at the situation before him 'So this is the Generation of Miracles… It's awesome, seriously… He wiped the floor with me… and he's saying there's still 4 stronger guys?'Taiga started to walk up to Sukihime while saying "Damn, what the hell… don't go stealing my lines Sukihime…"

Sukihime looked at him and felt more confident about her resolve "The fact that I'm not good with jokes hasn't changed. I'm very serious." Making her decision final to Ryouta

* * *

><p>*Ikemen=cool-looking and popular (used usually for sarcasm)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I sorry for taking so long with the updates! But thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

><p>It was the big game day against Kaijou High's team and the Seirin team has just arrived to the school campus. "Ooh, so big. The energy they put in the sports clubs here is on a different level after all." Junpei commented as he looked at the school grounds.<p>

Taiga looked even scarier than usual since his eyes were red and had bags underneath. "Kagami-kun, your eyes seem worse than usual…" Sukihime commented

"Shut up. I was too fired up, so I couldn't sleep." Taiga explained

"Are you a grade schooler?" she asked

"Hi! I'll be counting on you guys today!" Ryouta said happily

"Kise!" Taiga exclaimed

"Since this place is so big, I came to greet you." He explained "Himechi~ ever since you turned me down so easily… I've been crying myself to sleep every night…" he said with tears to Sukihime "Not a single girl has ever turned me down, you know?"

"Yes, I know. And they way you're talking makes it look like I rejected your confession." Sukihime replied

"That's why, since Himechi is willing to say that much about you…I'm a bit interested." Ryouta continued "I'm not really obsessed with the name 'Generation of Miracles', but… If you're willing to pick up a fight that much... Even someone like me is no man to let that slide. Sorry, but I'll have to seriously take you down." He said to Taiga

"Of course!" Taiga exclaimed with a feral grin on his face

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's here." Ryouta announced<p>

"…Wait, huh?" Rika started "We're playing on half a court?" she looked over to the other half "They're practicing already on the other half? And isn't that board past the expiration date…"

An old man in his forties looked over to the group "Ah, you're here. We'll be playing on only this side of the court, you don't mind?" It was Kaijou High School's basketball coach, Genta Takeuchi

Rika couldn't believe the coach's arrogance "Nice to meet you too. Err, what might you mean?"

"It's just like you see. Today's match is just a light warm-up for our team, but… the club members that won't play just won't see anything worth learning by just watching, so in order not to waste their time, the other members are going to practice as usual." The coach explained "But even though I say it's a warm up, it's still our regular members. Please don't get yourselves defeated by triple the points.

At this, the entire team was extreme pissed off. Rika could barely contain her fury and Sukihime's eyes were already narrowing at the insult to their team. 'They're making fun of us… in other words, we're just 'an opponent for them to train in their spare time'' Taiga thought in utter fury

The coach noticed Ryouta getting his uniform "Hm? Why are you putting on your uniform? Kise, you won't play!" he ordered "Even in our school, which gathers aces from all the middle schools you're on a completely different level. It's already unfair as it is with just the other regulars playing… If you play too, it won't even be a match." He finished with a sigh

"Wha!" the Seirin team yelled

"It's alright; I'll still be on the bench!" Ryouta said in an attempt to calm their anger "If you just knock this guy off his pedestal, I'll probably play. Sorry if that sounds selfish, but…if you can't even make me play in this match… You'll have no right saying that you want to take down the 'Generation of Miracles'."

At this, both Taiga and Sukihime narrowed their eyes "Hey, Seirin! I'll show you the way to the locker room!" the coach yelled

"Kise-kun, stay up. You won't have to wait long." Sukihime ordered

"Err…excuse me. I think it'll be a bit impossible for a warm-up." Rika started

"Because I don't think you'll be able to afford holding back." The females of Seirin said together, the venom think in their voices

"What?" the coach asked, Ryouta just had a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Well then, we'll start the practice match between Seirin high and Kaijou High!" Someone yelled "Err…well… I said we're starting… Seirin, would you mind getting your fifth player on the court quickly?" the referee asked<p>

"We're five here." Sukihime corrected. As usual, the same shocked reaction occurred. 'Do I have to deal with this forever?' she wondered

"Who… What the hell is this girl? She's invisible or what… A girl like that is a starting member?" the other club members said in awe, wonder, and utter confusion

'Uwah, I didn't notice her in front of my eyes… Such an empty girl… well, that means we only have to care about that number 10. Wait, can that girl actually play basketball?' the regulars thought

* * *

><p>"Ridiculous… with all that big talk, I thought they were going to make more decent players play." The coach commented<p>

"I wonder about that." Ryouta interrupted "Though, I guess right now she might not be a decent one."

* * *

><p>Rika was in complete shock "What's wrong coach?" a freshman asked<p>

'What? What's with these stats!' Rika thought in horror, every member had insane stats 'I can't see everything on top of their clothing, but… well, their stats are high altogether. We might me completely losing on the physical side. We've got Suki-chan and Kagami-kun on our side, though… How much can we use those two's abilities?' she wondered

* * *

><p>The ball was tossed and Kaijou's number four got it "Alright! Let's start by scoring once! Let's make that properly!" But Sukihime promptly hit the ball right out of his hands "Wha?" the number four exclaimed 'Where did she come from?' He quickly caught up with her 'Wait, now that I look at her… she's slow!'<p>

But Sukihime quickly passed the ball to Taiga. With the ball in hand, Taiga jumped in the air thinking 'Take that!' and slammed the ball into the hoop. When he landed, he noticed something "Oh?" he still had the hoop in his hand

"He destroyed the goal?" the onlookers exclaimed

"A bolt was completely rusted." A player commented

"That's still not normal!" his companion yelled

Kaijou's coach was shocked beyond belief. And Rika was surprised too, but in a good way. "What now, Sukihime? Look at this." Taiga asked while commenting "Oh, a hoop is bigger than I thought…"

Sukihime looked and replied "First, we apologize." Before looking to the coach "Sorry, it seems we have broken the goal. Would you mind if we used the other half?" Behind her, Taiga had a proud smirk and was twirling the broken hoop.

Even Ryouta was surprised by their little 'prank'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I don't really have an excuse but I'm updating now! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

Chapter 5

While the other half of the court was getting prepared for the match, one of the students questioned "What? They're using the whole court after all?"

Another student filled him in "There's a guy that destroyed the backboard!"

"Wow! Seriously?"

Ryouta came to Taiga and Sukihime with a smile on his face "It's true that you surprised him with that. This is the first time I've seen coach make that kind of face." He commented while chuckling

"It's because he kept looking down on us. Take that!" Taiga replied with a glare pointed at the coach

"Kagami-kun…" Sukihime interjected "How much does a backboard cost?"

"Eh? We have to pay for it?" Taiga exclaimed

Kaijou's coach was absolutely seething "Kise! Come here a second!" he yelled

"We resume the match!" the referee yelled

Everyone was in awe. "He's finally here…." Taiga stated with a smirk

"Such a pressure. Now that he's serious, you wouldn't think that guy is actually a model." Junpei observed

Sukihime was silent before she stated "This isn't for show, he's the same inside as the rest of them."

Rika was silent. 'Now that I see him again…HE'S A MONSTER. Ryouta Kise!'

Suddenly a mob of girls started screaming Ryouta's name. "W-What the hell?" Junpei exclaimed

"Oh that? It happens whenever he plays." The other number 4 replied "Actually… HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP WAVING AT THEM?" he yelled while kicking Ryouta who was waving happily back at the females. The conversation continued as such. The number four was none other than Yukio Kasamatsu. "Do you even understand the situation just now, Kise?" Yukio yelled while punching poor Ryouta's shoulder "Since they introduced themselves in such a great way, it's rude if we don't return the favor." Ryouta's expression became serious at that statement.

The game began and Kaijou quickly obtained the ball. Yukio passed the ball to Ryouta and he quickly approached the basket while setting up for a dunk smash. "Here comes our greeting too!" Ryouta yelled as he slammed the basket like Taiga did just moments ago.

Taiga could only watch in grudging awe as he thought 'that power was greater than mine…'

Ryouta walked to Taiga with a smirk as he said "In basketball, I never forget to return a favor."

That pissed Taiga off. "Fine! Sukihime, the ball!" he yelled. Sukihime immediately sent the ball his way before anyone could even react

"Damn!" Ryouta cursed, mentally punching himself for forgetting her tendency to do that kind of pass.

'Where is she coming from?' Yukio could only wonder. Taiga quickly slammed the ball into the basket again

As the game continued, Rika could only watch in awe "What the hell is this? What's with that pace?" she exclaimed. The score was now Seirin 16-Kaijou 17 "The match only started three minutes ago right?" 'The teams…are just exchanging blows without guarding! Of course both teams are defending, but the offenses are just too powerful!'

On the field, Junpei was thinking the same thing as he just barely prevented the ball from being stolen 'But even excluding Kise, the pressure created by the other four players… it's just insane! I'd hate to admit it, but without Sukihime and Kagami we'd get crushed… But how long is the match going to stay balanced?'

As the game was going on, Taiga and Ryouta constantly traded shots. Taiga would do one impressive move and immediately after Ryouta do a stronger version of it. Sukihime watched closely and went up to Junpei saying "Hyuuga-sempai, I'd like to request a timeout."

Junpei was shocked out of his mind by her apparent sudden appearance. "OWAH! Wait, why are you asking me?"

"The high pace we are playing at now isn't good for our bodies." She started

"Eh? What's with that weak-hearted statement?" Junpei interjected

"And if we don't get Kagami-kun to cool down his head..." Sukihime started again "If Kagami-kun gets angry and keeps challenging Kise-kun, Kise-kun will only answer with even more power. At this rate, the situation will reach a point where we can't win."

'She's more talkative than usual… could the situation be even worse than I thought?' Junpei wondered "Yeah, it seems the coach is thinking the same thing." Rika was already walking to the referees to request a time out.

Once the time out was called, the players returned to the bench exhausted 'Everyone is so tired, you wouldn't think they only played for five minutes. Their pace is just too harsh'

Over at the Kaijou side, "What's with that mess?" the coach was lashing out at the players "How many points are you going to let them score! Are you sleeping in defense!" The score was now Seirin 22-Kaijou 25

"You say that but those two freshmen are seriously troublesome." Yukio replied. He then turned to Ryouta "You're handling number 10 well, but… that transparent girl just isn't normal…"

Ryouta's expression immediately brightened "Right huh? See, Himechi is actually-"

But he was interrupted by Yukio punching him again "What are you acting all happy for, idiot!"

"It'll be alright." Ryouta replied "The balance will be destroyed soon."

Back at the Seirin side, Rika was trying to plan for their comeback "First problem is Kise."

"To think even Kagami can't handle him… do you think we should get one more player on him?" one of the other players suggested. Taiga immediately tried to object.

"…No, there is a way out of this." Sukihime interjected

"That girl/guy has a weakness." Sukihime and Ryouta stated

"WEAKNESS?" the Seirin team all but yelled

"If that's the case why didn't you say it earlier?" Junpei questioned

"It's not really a weak point," Sukihime started "More importantly, I am sorry. There is one more problem." The confused the other members "With that high pace, I am starting to lose my efficiency already."

"That girl's misdirection isn't something she can use for a whole 40 minutes." Ryouta stated

"Misdi…what?" Yukio wondered

"The number 11. It's not like she's using any magic or anything like that. To put it roughly, she's just turning attention away from herself. Even I am able to do that for an instant." Ryouta explained, to demonstrate he picked up a stray ball and said "Please look at me." Once Yukio did, Ryouta threw the ball up. Yukio's attention was then set on the moving ball. "See? You weren't looking anymore." Yukiko then realized what he meant "Himechi uses things like this together with her above average perception and makes herself disappear like an illusion acting only as a relay for passes. You see, if she uses it too much, you get used to it. It'll keep getting less and less effective."

Rika was shocked to no end "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SUCH AN IMPORTANT THING FROM THE START?" she yelled

"You didn't ask." Sukihime replied. Rika made a motion that said she wanted nothing more than to strangle Sukihime for that comment.

'But I was careless too! There's no way a weird skill like that was without risks!' Rika chided herself. Unfortunately time out ended at that moment.

"I'll keep marking keep marking the same guy…please!" Taiga declared while walking to the court "With a bit more time, I'll find a way to take him down!"

As a reaction to that statement, Rika immediately gave new orders to the other players about their defense. She then turned to Sukihime and said "Sukihime-chan, slow down the pace. As long as they don't get a huge point difference. Can you do it?"

"I'll try." Sukihime replied

On the court, Kise was surprised to see the new defense Seirin set up for him. 'Pretty much a box-and-one defense. Everyone following the number 10 and aiming to stop Kise, huh?' Yukiko observed before sighing and saying "I'm getting bored, geez." He suddenly did a three pointer out of nowhere."Are you looking down on Kaijou's regulars? There's a limit to how naïve you can be." He stated with a glare

Rika was shocked silent. Junpei gave a tired smirk "Heh… damn. It's seriously becoming hard." He stated

Taiga and Ryouta were continuously at each other and Sukihime's passes were getting blocked more often. "I see… We're slowly getting used to it." Yukio observed. The scoring gap was getting larger as time went on; it was now Seirin 25-Kaijou 31

Taiga's shot was blocked by Ryouta and sent out of bounds. "…Isn't it about time you admit it? As you are right now, it's 10 years too early for you to challenge the 'Generation of Miracles'." Ryouta stated

"What?" Taiga yelled

"With the point difference right now, you won't be able to catch up." Sukihime noticed their conversation and started to check up on the two males "More than the team's formation or strategy, basketball is first a sport about 'size'. If you compare your five players to ours, the difference in size and ability is just too big. The only one that could have been able to face us is you, but I've pretty much seen the extent of your strength already." Ryouta's expression became more and more intimidating "I'll acknowledge your potential, but you're still no match for me. No matter what kind of technique you use, as long as I see it, I'll pay you back twice as much immediately. No matter how much you struggle, you can't win against me. Well… just remember that reality isn't such a sweet thing."

Taiga was silent during Ryouta's speech but he suddenly started laughing. Everyone watching was wondering if his sanity was still around, but Sukihime had a small smile on her face. She knew he was just fine. "Sorry, sorry, I was quite happy you know…because it's been a while since I last met a guy who said something like that." Taiga apologized while whipping the tears from his laugher "Well, this was the usual in America, though. I just jumped to the conclusion when I came back to Japan and took my distance from basketball. I regret that now. After all, life is all about challenges!" Taiga declared with a feral smirk "Without strong opponents, living isn't fun. It's perfect if I can't win. I'm not done! It starts now! Don't you think it's too early for the cheesy talk? Thanks to that I've understood your weak point." This shocked Ryouta, Taiga started to look around "I guess I can understand why she didn't want to say it herself." Taiga found Sukihime and grabbed her jersey so as to not lose her "You can do anything as long as you can see it? How about when you don't see it? Since she's so hard to notice from the beginning, doing the same thing is impossible right? Even for a guy with physical abilities like yours, no matter how much you try to go unnoticed, you can't use this basketball style. …In other words, your weakness is…her!" Taiga declared while presenting Sukihime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm back! It's time for Seirin's comeback! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Everyone on the court couldn't believe their ears. "The weak point of Kise, who even Kagami isn't a match for… is the weakest player on the court for anything else than passes…SUKIHIME?" the Seirin team exclaimed.<p>

Ryouta had a conflicted expression on his face. "So? It's true that only Himechi's play style is impossible for me. But what does it change?" he asked with a smirk

"The first quarter is over! 2 minutes of break!" a referee announced

"It changes something!" Taiga replied "I'll make you cry in the second quarter!"

* * *

><p>On the Kaijou side, the coach was once again yelling at his players. Yukio noticed that Ryouta seemed even more focused than before. He also seemed even more conflicted than before<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Seirin side, Taiga explained his plan. "I see… yeah. This might work." Rika agreed "It seems Kagami has finally cooled down!" she sighed with relief<p>

"No, I was calm from the beginning." Taiga corrected

"You were completely pissed off!" the second years yelled

"But the cooperation between Sukihime and Kagami is really important for that. Can you do it?" Rika inquired

Taiga looked at Sukihime with uncertainty "Uh… I guess…" Sukihime thumped his forehead. "What was that for?" Taiga demanded

"We are going to defeat Kise-kun right?" she questioned

Kagami looked at Sukihime before he thumped her forehead while declaring "Of course!"

"The second quarter begins!" the referee announced

"I'm counting on you for the counter-attack!" Rika yelled

* * *

><p>The game started off with Taiga being passed the ball right off the bat. Ryouta was, of course, guarding him. "? Something changed, right?" he questioned. Taiga charged towards the hoop without answering. 'A regular drive? Is he going to go for a fade away again?" Ryouta wondered. Tai suddenly sent the ball behind Ryouta. Only for it to be sent right back to him around Ryouta by Sukihime. 'Cooperation play with Himechi?' Taiga easily scored the point with Ryouta too confused to counter the new action. The game continued and Taiga passed the ball behind Ryouta again. "Again?" he wondered as he looked to Sukihime 'The same way…'<p>

Only instead of giving it back to Taiga, Sukihime sent the ball right to Junpei, who happened to be completely open. Junpei immediately shot the ball at the three point line. The ball went through the hoop with a nice 'swush' sound.

* * *

><p>"…That number 4 is rather good. Don't drop your guard for the latter half." Yukiko ordered "And that number 10, Kagami… he's paired up with the number 11 as a relay."<p>

The player he was talking to was confused. "That girl was only getting passing, and now she's just throwing some as well, right? Does it change things that much?" he questioned

"It's a big difference, you idiot!" Yukiko yelled

'Until now, we were pretty much only relying on Sukihime's passes and Kagami's one-on-one. But now that the passes are connected the options are multiplying… our attack power will increase even more!' Rika mused 'On top of that, Kise-kun can't copy the movements of Sukihime… she's truly his natural enemy! Kagami and Sukihime… with these two, then…' at that moment Taiga sent a pass, only to find that Sukihime wasn't actually there 'Um… It may… maybe… work!' she admitted

"Himechi…" Ryouta seethed

Sukihime looked at Ryouta. "Neither I nor Kagami-kun are a match for you." She admitted "But if we work together… the two of us can fight you."

"Himechi changed after all…" Ryouta observed "She wasn't playing that kind of basketball at Teikou. But… this can't stop me either! The one who'll win is me! It's true that I can't copy Himechi's cooperation play, but… Himechi can't do that for the whole 40 minutes… it'll only keep getting worse for you in the second half!" Ryouta was passed the ball and began to charge

"That isn't true either!" Taiga declared

Ryouta was shocked to find that the one marking him is to be… Sukihime. "Wha…!"

The players on the sidelines were questioning Sukihime's sanity, especially her own teammates. "I never dreamed that… I would face Himechi in this way…" Ryouta stated

"…Neither did I." Sukihime admitted

"What it the world…" the Kaijou team questioned

"I don't know what you're planning, but…" Ryouta began as he gripped the ball. "It's impossible for you to stop me, Himechi!" he declared as he passed Sukihime with ease

Taiga came in front of him and stated "Wrong. We're not stopping you."

"We're taking it!" Rika finished

Sukihime's hand came from behind Ryouta and pushed the ball right out of his hand. 'WHAT? She stole it from the back? With the help of Kagami-kun in an instant?' Ryouta was too shocked to react

"It doesn't matter if you can copy whatever plays you see. Since not letting you through is our goal." Taiga explained. With the ball out of Ryouta's hands, Seirin was able to easily make the shot and steal Ryouta's intended point.

'With her lack of presence, if she's coming from behind… even Kise-kun can't react!' Rika thought gleefully

Ryouta got the ball again and asked "Then what if I don't get through? Nobody is forcing me to… with three pointers." Ryouta made the action to do the shot. But Taiga suddenly jumped up and slammed the ball right out of Ryouta's hands. 'Damn it! That means Himechi is taking care of the ground and Kagami is covering him with his height!' Ryouta seethed

"It's possible because the movement for a three-pointer takes time… These guys are really troublesome!' Yukio admitted 'The one that let them get the flow is that number 11… even though she's the weakest player on the field and shouldn't be able to do anything… I can't believe it!'

With the ball, Seirin immediately went for a quick attack. Ryouta tsked and tried to turn quickly in hopes of stopping them. But he didn't notice that Sukihime was still right behind him. His fist swung right into her forehead, sending her toppling to the ground. "Ah!" she cried

"Wha?" Ryouta exclaimed.

Kagami was speechless with shock. "Sukihime-chan!" Rika cired

Junpei immediately turned to the referee and yelled "Referee! Timeout!"

Sukihime ended up having a bleeding forehead, she had to close her left eye so as to keep the blood out. The blood looked even worse with her pale skin and light blue hair as a contrast. "Are you alright, Sukihime?" Junpei asked

"I'm a bit groggy." Sukihime admitted

"Bring the first-aid kit!" Rika ordered

"Hey…are you alright?" Taiga asked, truly worried for Sukihime's well being

"I should be fine." Sukihime replied with a small smile. But when she tried to walk, she faltered so much that if Taiga didn't catch her, she would have done a face plant to the floor.

"Yeah. You're fine." Taiga sarcastically agreed, he moved to take her to the bench

"Wait." Sukihime asked "Take me to Kise-kun. I don't think he's in good condition either."

Taiga was confused about this until he actually saw Ryouta. Ryouta hadn't moved from his spot and looked absolutely horrified with his action. "I… I hurt Himechi… I'm supposed to be one of her protectors… I hurt _Hime_." Ryouta wouldn't stop muttering to himself no matter what his teammates tried to say.

Taiga carried Sukihime to the distraught Ryouta and Sukihime hugged Ryouta's neck. "Kise-kun is a good boy. Even though we're opponents, Kise-kun is still trying to protect me. Kise-kun isn't bad for accidentally hitting me." Sukihime stated

"H-Himechi?" Ryouta questioned

"Keep playing Kise-kun. Your team needs you." Sukihime ordered with a gentle smile on her face. Like the smile she once showed Taiga, she seemed to glow slightly and everyone suddenly truly noticed her. Almost every male blushed at the sight.

With Sukihime's words in mind, Ryouta was able to calm down enough to converse with his team about their strategy. "It wasn't the end I hoped for…" Yukiko started "But it's over. Without these freshmen playing together… there's only increasing the point difference left." Ryouta looked back at the injured Sukihime with great guilt.

* * *

><p>Sukihime was brought back to the benches to lie down from the blood loss. "Sukihime-chan can't play anymore. So the remaining members only have to do what they have to do!" Rika announced "The second years will take care of the offense! It's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get away. It's a bit early, but consider it a 'critical time' Hyuuga-kun!" she ordered "Since Kise-kun will just copy you, you won't take part in offense Kagami-kun! Focus on the defense. We've got to keep Kise-kun down even a little!"<p>

"Is…is that really going to be alright?" Taiga questioned

"It's alright, believe a bit in us!" Junpei replied

"But!" Taiga started

"I'm telling you it's alright, _you fucking moron_! Listen to what your sempai says from time to time or _I'll kill you_!" Junpei ordered with a smile. Taiga looked back at Junpei in complete shock. "Let's go!" he ordered. "Geez, the freshmen, these days… Listen properly to your sempai! And bow down in front of me!"

"Captain, you snapped, so you're saying what you're thinking!" number five stated Taiga was simply confused "Aah. Don't worry, it's always the same thing during clutch time. When he's speaking his mind like that, his shots are improving." Number 5 explained "So leave the offense to us and defend like a madman!"

* * *

><p>The game began and right off the bat, Junpei was passed the ball and he shot the three pointer right in. "Sorry, but all of our players aren't good at giving up." Rika started "An average guy when he's nice. But when he snaps he's awesome and scary! A clutch shooter with dual personality… Junpei Hyuuga! Calm and composed, never panicking: the cool control towers… Shun Izuki! An unsung hero that does his work well… Rinnosuke Mitobe! He can do anything, yet he can't do anything. Jack of all trades, but master of none… Shinji Kogane!"<p>

The Seirin team's offense was still strong and ready 'It's not like when that number 11 was playing. But they're still going… they're letting that number 4 use his shooting power well.' Yukio observed

But as the game went on, even Junpei had to admit 'This is still troublesome… out power decreased with Sukihime out… I'm starting to lose my concentration too… it doesn't feel like we're going to catch up.' The score was now Seirin 68 – Kaijou 74

"Three minutes left in the third quarter!" the referee announced

"Coach… is there a way out of this?" a player asked Rika

"Because of the high pace of the first half, they don't have the stamina left for a complex strategy." Rika admitted "If at least Sukihime-chan was playing…"

"Well then…" Sukihime's voice started "I guess I should get going then." Sukihime was awake and already sitting up from the bench.


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't plan to update this so soon, but HikariNoTenshi-San's oh so kind review tempted me too much that I couldn't bring myself NOT to. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, it's impossible no matter what! You're injured!" Rika yelled as she tried to stop Sukihime "Look at how unsteady you are!"<p>

Sukihime was confused "But you said I should go now…"

"I didn't! It was only a 'what if'!" Rika yelled

"…then I am going." Sukihime resolutely replied

"Hey!" Rika exclaimed

"The situation will change if I go back on the court… I beg of you. Besides, I made a promise to become Kagami-kun's shadow." Sukihime's eyes showed that she wasn't going to back down.

Rika and the bench players couldn't believe their ears. Rika sighed and said "Alright. But if I think it's even a little bit dangerous, I'm substituting you immediately!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, a person was being carried via rear car by another as he rode his bicycle. "Shit… we're playing rock, paper, scissors at each traffic light to decide who pedal… SO WHY HAS IT NEVER BEEN YOUR TURN YET?" the one riding the bike exclaimed<p>

"That's… a matter of course. Since they said in the horoscope this morning that it'd be the best day for my sign cancer." The one riding the car replied

"IS THAT REALLY RELATED?" the bike rider yelled "Since we're going all the way just to watch a training match, are they guys from your middle school that strong?"

"A copycat… and a forced invisible girl." The rider replied

"That's supposed to be strong?" the biker exclaimed in confusion

"Hurry up! The match is almost over! It's probably the fourth quarter already!" the rider ordered

"That's because you wasted time watching your horoscope!" the biker yelled back

* * *

><p>There was five minutes and six seconds left on the clock. Sukihime was back at full force. "We got used to it, but she got back to the invisibility she had from the start! Is it because she wasn't playing for the last 20 minutes?" Yukio exclaimed<p>

Sukihime's passes continued to help the scorers of the team make their points. The last point or the third quarter was Junpei's shot. The third quarter ended with both teams having 82 points.

Ryouta was shocked. 'They tied?' But he suddenly had a different look in his eye. Sukihime immediately noticed.

As did Taiga 'His aura changed…' Ryouta charged past Sukihime, Taiga intercepted Ryouta as he yelled "Sukihime!"

But Ryouta dribbled the ball away from her grasp. His action shocked everyone that he easily passed Taiga and slammed the ball down. "I won't lose. Not to Sukihime, not to anyone." He declared, eyes showing just how determined he was

'He didn't call me "Hime"…' Sukihime observed

'This guy… can still become strong? He even saw through Sukihime's pass!' Taiga thought in shock

"Geez… I hope you're fired up guys. Because until the end of the match, it'll be just like the first quarter…" Junpei stated 'A struggle for points!'

The two teams continued to relentlessly take point after point from each other. In the end, both teams were still tied at 98 points. "Damn! They're stubborn! Let's finish them!" Yukio yelled

There was only 15 seconds on the clock. "We don't have time! Go after them! If we don't steal the ball now, it's over!" Junpei ordered

"Kagami-kun." Sukihime called "Just a moment. If we can steal the ball, there is one more way so that Kise-kun can't copy."

'There's less than 10 seconds left… we don't have enough stamina left for overtime!' Rika seethed in her mind "Don't just defend! Attack them!"

Junpei didn't react fast enough to prevent Yukio's shot. "Damn!"

The ball left Yukio's hands and headed towards the basket. That is… if Taiga's hand didn't get in the way just as it left Yukio's hands. "Wha?"

Junpei caught the rebound from Taiga and immediately sent it right back to Taiga and Sukihime's running forms. Ryouta immediately stood before them, eyes daring them to try. "Sukihime!" Taiga yelled as he passed the ball to Sukihime while she ran around Ryouta.

Ryouta was confused by Taiga's foolish action. 'Himechi won't shoot. There's no other way but for him o send to ball back to Kagami…!'

But Sukihime surprised them all by sending the ball into the air. Making it seem as if she missed the pass entirely. "It's an alley-oop!" Yukio realized. Taiga was already in the air to catch it.

Ryouta immediately was in the air as well behind Taiga. "I won't let you!" he yelled. But Ryouta realized something. 'He… how long?' Ryouta was already starting to fall 'We've jumped at the same time, but I'm falling first? What the hell, how long is he going to stay in midair!'

Taiga thought back on what Sukihime said. _It's a simple way that can only be used once, but…_ "You won't copy anything anymore! Because…" _If you just score a buzzer beater, it will be alright. _"I'll end it with this!" Taiga yelled as he slammed the ball down. Ryouta was completely crushed. The final score: Seirin 100 – Kaijou 98.

Everyone was silent with shock before the entire court exclaimed "Waah! Seirin won!"

Rika had a proud smile on her face and Junpei sighed "Such a great thing, I can't believe it…"

Taiga simply yelled "YEEAAAHHH!" with all his might. Sukihime had a tired smile on her face

The Kaijou team sighed in defeat. "We…lost?" Ryouta stated in a confused tone, still not believe what just happened. 'In my life… it's the first time… I lost…' Ryouta didn't even realize he was crying.

"Kise is crying?" one of the bystanders questioned "Well, I understand it must be frustrating, but… it's still only a practice match…" they muse

Sukihime and Taiga, on the other hand, understand fully why Ryouta was crying. "You idiot!" Yukio yells as he kicks Ryouta to the ground "What's with the weeping! The fact that you never lost until now is pissing me off even more! I'll hit you!" Yukio calmed his voice down more when he said "For this kind of case, you'd better add the word 'revenge' to your dictionary!"

"Line up!" the referee yells "With a score of 100 to 98, Seirin wins!" he announces

The players all yelled "Thank you very much!"

* * *

><p>Once everyone changed out of his or her uniforms, it was obvious what the match did with each of the coach's mood. Kaijou's coach as absolutely livid, whereas Rika was practically glowing with glee. "We're in different districts, so the next occasion will be… in the inter-high tournament itself." Yukio announces as he offers his hand to Junpei.<p>

"We'll definitely go, none of us wants to confess to a girl naked." Junpei declares, confusing poor Yukio.

"Where's Kise?" a random player asked

"It seems he didn't want to show his face, so he excused himself and went somewhere else." Another replied

"Geez…" the first player mutters

* * *

><p>It turned out Ryouta was actually at one of the sinks and was soaking his head to cool off. It was obvious to anyone that he was still bummed about his loss. "Your sign, Gemini, was supposed to have the worst luck today, but… I didn't think you'd actually lose." A familiar voice states<p>

Ryouta's eyes widened in surprise "So you came to watch…"

A green haired, green eyed, glasses wearer with bandages on his left hand greeted Ryouta; Shintarou Midorima. "Well, no matter who won, it was an unpleasant match either way." Shintarou lectured "Even monkeys could have done that dunk festival. There was nothing left to fate."

"We haven't seen each other since we were in Teikou, huh? And dunks or whatever, it doesn't matter, right? As long as it goes in." Ryouta stated with a pout

"That's why you're no good. Of course it'll go in if you're so close. But the worth of a shot is decided by how far it's scored from. Don't you know the saying 'Man proposes; God disposes'?" he asked as he threw Ryouta a towel "First, you do your best and then fate will decided how it will turn out. I am a man that proposes. And I always carry with me the lucky item of the day, as my horoscope says." To prove it, Shintarou took out a frog toy "That's why my shots never go off!"

Ryouta sweat dropped as he thought 'I thought that countless times already, but… I don't get the meaning of that at all! To think is guy is the number one shooter of the Generation of Miracles...' "Wait, rather than me, shouldn't you be talking with Himecchi instead?" Ryouta asked

"It's not necessary. I acknowledged the value of her new style. I can even say I respect it. But the fact she left us for an obscure, barely created school is unacceptable. Even if she thinks she can win with such a school, choosing your school is part of what you propose as a person. I don't like how she seems to think she'll be able to force the hand of fate. I came to check up on her and her team since we happened to be in the same district." Shintarou replied

"Bastard, you went on ahead when we were caught in a traffic jam! Do you know how embarrassing it was?" Shintarou's companion yelled

"Oh. I almost forgot." Shintarou started nonchalantly. He then punched Ryouta in the face and shoved him to the wall. "We, as the Generation of Miracles, are trusted with the duty to _protect_ Hime. The fact that you harmed her, even accidentally, is intolerable. You're lucky you lost Kise, cause if you didn't _I_ would have broken your spirit." He threatened, voice ice cold

Ryouta lowered his head in shame "I know. I deserve whatever you and the others throw at me. …I deserved to be crushed by that no-name team…" he admitted

Shintarou released Ryouta and stated "It is good you know. As for your punishment, it seems guilt and loss already seems enough. Since Hime forgave you and even tried to bring you back to normal, I see no reason to actually punish you further." With that, Shintarou left with he teammate.

* * *

><p>The Seirin team headed straight for the nearest hospital to have Sukihime's head checked out. They were all relieved to discover she had no real injury to worry about. "Let's go eat somewhere on our way back!" someone declared<p>

"What kind?" another asked. After a small discussion it was quickly discovered that most of the players had almost no money.

"Excuse me." Sukihime's voice called to the others as they wallowed over the penniless lives "I have money." She stated

"Really? How much?" Junpei questioned

"Let me check." Sukihime replied as she reached within her sports bag and pulled out a crocodile skin purse.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rika exclaimed

"Hm?" Sukihime asked "This? Valentino* made it for me as a congrats on winning the championship last year." She announced as she showed them her purse.

"Valentino…" Rika repeated in disbelief "As in THE Valentino? The most famous fashion designer IN THE WORLD?"

"Oh? He's that famous? I suppose that would explain a lot…" Sukihime mused

"Fashion aside…" Junpei started, trying to get over the fact that Sukihime seems to know a famous fashion designer and not know it "How much money do you have on you?"

"Cash, credit, or debit?" Sukihime inquired

There was a long pause "You have all _three_?" Taiga finally chocked out

"I have no other choice with all the money Nii-san gives me." Sukihime explains

"Just… tell us how much you have in cash…" Rika asks, now tired from shock

Sukihime spent a moment to count her money. "I have twenty bills." She announced

"Twenty 1,000 yen bills?" (about $ 257.069) the Seirin team exclaims

"No. Twenty 10,000 yen bills." (about $ 2,570.694) Sukihime corrects as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rika nearly died from shock at that moment.

* * *

><p>The group quickly picks a random food shop to eat in since they now had the money to eat wherever. There they were all quickly introduced to Taiga's eating ways.<p>

"This is pretty good. I'll have another." Taiga states, his mouth enlarged by the large steak he just inhaled.

'He's eating like a squirrel!' Junpei exclaims in shock

Eventually, even Taiga had eaten his fill and Sukihime went up to pay for the meal. She was pleased to find out that, thanks to Taiga, the entire meal ended up costing 50,000 yen (about $642.674). 'Finally, I can get rid of some of the money Nii-san gives me…' she muses. Once she paid, Sukihime walked out of the building for some fresh air since Taiga forced her to eat more than she would usually.

"_It can't possibly be healthy for you to eat that little after all the working out we do!" _his voice echoed in her mind

Once outside, though, she came face-to-face with none other than Ryouta. "Kise-kun…" She calls out of surprise

"Himechhi…" Ryouta calls back with the same surprise before giving a small smile "Nice timing. I have… something to talk to you about." He declares

* * *

><p><strong>*I truly apologize to any fashion people who actually know what he creates for my, more than likely, mistaken description of his work. I simply looked up famous fashion designers and picked a name. If you wish to correct me then I see no real problem with either changing the name or the product to be more realistic. Once again, I am sorry. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! It's good to be back! Thank you all for lovely comments! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! And now, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

Chapter 8

"Can we…" Ryouta began, "talk for a bit?"

Sukihime, curious as to what Ryouta wanted, allowed herself to be dragged by Ryouta.

* * *

><p>"Yeah… I think I've eaten too much…" Taiga admitted, even his face showing that he bit off more than he could chew.<p>

"Well then, lets go back! Is everyone here?" Rika asked

"Sukihime?" Junpei inquired, still unable to find the invisible girl

"She's probably just at the tail of the group." Someone stated

Taiga looked back and realized, "No… she's seriously not here."

* * *

><p>Sukihime and Ryouta were in a park nearby the restaurant and the sat on a bench near the basketball courts. "Well, it's been quite a while since we've had a proper like this. How is your head?" Ryouta began<p>

"Yes… it is. The doctor said there is no real injury to worry about." Sukihime agreed

"Speaking of which, I just met Midorimacchi." Ryouta announced

Sukihime certainly was surprised by that, "To be honest, I have trouble getting along with him when it comes to basketball." She admitted

"Yeah…" Ryouta agreed, "But his left hand is the real deal. Especially on good days for Cancers."

"Yes…" Sukihime agreed

"Well, it seems he just came to watch. More importantly Sukihime rejected me, I lost a match…" Ryouta sighed, "It's just one thing after another in my high school life… I said it because I had nothing to lose, but I was still serious, you know?"

"About transferring to your school, right?" Sukihime confirmed, "I'm sorry."

"I'm kidding" Ryouta joked, "I have something more important to talk to you about. I want to hear your reason. Why…" Ryouta began, "Why did you disappear just after the final of the middle school tournament?" he asked, his eyes showing just how hurt he was by Sukihime's abandonment

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Seirin team was still looking for Sukihime. "If she's so rich, shouldn't she have a cell phone?" one of the players remarked<p>

"She probably does, we just didn't bother asking for her number." Another replied

"As soon as she's a bit groggy, she disappears somewhere…" Junpei remarked, "What is she, a puppy?"

"Let's find her first!" Rika ordered

"Geez…" Taiga sighed, as he passed the basketball court behind Sukihime and Ryouta. 'Oh, street-ball. It's been a while since I've seen that in Japan.' He thought, but Taiga noticed a familiar color of blue hair on the other side of the court. It was Sukihime, and she was with Ryouta.

* * *

><p>Sukihime paused, "I can't really point it to a single reason." She admitted. Well, Ryouta certainly wasn't expecting <em>that<em>. "I certainly began to doubt Teikou's policies because of that final. I thought something was lacking at the time." Sukihime amended

"Sports are all about winning!" Ryouta exclaimed, "Is there something more important than that?" Ryouta questioned

"I also thought that too. That's why I'm still confused as to what exactly was wrong…" Sukihime admitted

"And the other possible reasons?" Ryouta inquired

"I… had begun to hate basketball at that time." Sukihime admitted, "It may have been because I felt something was wrong, but I also believe it was because of '_him_'. He changed so drastically; he wasn't the person I remembered… None of you were." Ryouta certainly was surprised by that, "Even though I started playing basketball, even with the guys, _because_ I loved it… I hated it during that final. I suppose that was why I thought Kagami-kun was incredible when I met him." She mused, "He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. It seems he had some scary and bad times with it, but I think it is because he is more serious than anyone else about basketball." As Sukihime was saying this, she didn't notice the warm and gentle smile she was wearing. Ryouta did.

Ryouta sighed, "I just… don't get it at all. But I'll still tell you one thing… Even if his attitude toward basketball is why you value that guy so much Himechi…" Ryouta warned; at the point, Taiga finally got to their side of the court and could hear the conversation. "There will come a time when that guy and you… will have to part." Well, Taiga certainly wasn't expecting to hear that.

'…Part?' Taiga wondered

"There is a definite difference between me and the other four guys… and it isn't physical ability. They all have a special talent that no one, not even me, can imitate." Ryouta explained, "I understood it in the match today. That guy is still evolving… and just like the other guys from the Generation of Miracles he hides a talent only he has. Right now he's still an incomplete challenger. He's just playing recklessly and enjoying fighting strong opponents. But one day… he'll definitely reach the level of the Generation of Miracles. He'll be on a different dimension than the rest of the team. Do you think that guy will stay the same as he is right now?"

Sukihime didn't say anything, but her expression showed what she was thinking. 'I won't let that happen this time!'

At this point, Taiga ruined the moment by slapping Sukihime's back while yelling, "Stupid, disappearing when you're not even steady on your feet!" Sukihime nearly fell over from the force of Taiga's slap. Taiga looked to Ryouta and said, "Yo."

Ryouta had a strained smile on his face, "You were listening?" he asked.

"Like hell I was!" Taiga yelled, "Why the heck did you kidnap Sukihime all of a sudden?"

This surprised Ryouta, "Ha? Isn't it alright just for a little while?" he asked

"We couldn't go back because of that!" Taiga yelled

* * *

><p>"Shit, seems there's already trash here." A loud and obnoxious voice bellowed from the court, "Come on, you've played enough already, right? Switch with us." It was a group of 5 very egotistic guys of average height and appearance, and they were trying to pressure the three males that were already on the court into letting it go.<p>

"But we barely got here, can't you wait for…" one of the three complained

"Well, well…" a male with mid-length brown hair and a pompous smirk began, "In this kind of place, how about we settle it with basketball?"

* * *

><p>'What's with those thugs?' Taiga wondered as he glanced over to the group<p>

* * *

><p>After a bit of playing, it was becoming clear that the three males were going to beat the three from the five in their game. But just as one of the males was going to score their winning point, "Here, block!" an outside player suddenly came in and slapped the ball away forcing the scoring male to fall to the ground.<p>

"What was that for?" he yelled, "We're playing 3-on-3!"

"Huh? I said we were playing basketball." The brown haired boy clarified, "I never said it would be 3-on-3."

"What the hell! That's unfai-" the boy on the ground couldn't even complete his statement because the brown haired boy suddenly kicked him in the guy.

"Eh? What?" he asked, acting as if he wasn't doing anything wrong, "Sorry, I didn't hear you properly. Come on, say it once more." He was getting ready to step on the still gasping boy

* * *

><p>"Wait," Ryouta realized, "Where's Himechi?"<p>

* * *

><p>Ryouta's question was soon answered, "No matter how you look at it, it's unfair." Sukihime lectured as she span the ball on her finger right next to the brown haired boy.<p>

"Hot!" he exclaimed as he recoiled from the ball, "What the hell! Where did you come from?" he exclaimed

"I don't think this is basketball." Sukihime explained, "More than anything, it is not good to use violence."

* * *

><p>'What the hell is she doing?' Taiga screamed internally, his mouth gaping<p>

'Himechi~~~!' Ryouta cried internally. The two males looked at each other and sighed, they knew what they had to do.

* * *

><p>Back on the court, a more delinquent looking boy grabbed Sukihime's jerseys and yelled, "Haa? What the hell are you saying?"<p>

The brown haired boy was beginning to laugh now, "There are still people like that these days… It's alright, really… well then, let's settle it with basketball…"

"Wait," Taiga interrupted

"Do you mind if we participate?" Ryouta finished as they stood behind Sukihime, supporting her insanity

Taiga was busing himself with putting his hand on Sukihime's head and asking, "Why the hell did you jump in all of a sudden?"

All five males were shocked silent, 'H-h-h-HUGE! What the hell?'

"It's alright with 5-on-3." Ryouta continued, "Come on."

In the end, with Ryouta's superior physical ability, Sukihime's invisible passes, and Taiga's intimidating dunks the result of the match was instantaneous. The five males they were up against couldn't even stand up after their match.

* * *

><p>Once the three walked away, Taiga took the chance to lecture Sukihime. "What were you thinking? What if they just decided to hit you? Do you think you could win in a fight?"<p>

"No." Sukihime bluntly replied, "I would have obviously been beaten up."

Taiga couldn't even respond to that, he was trying desperately not to hit Sukihime himself. Ryouta simply sighed, "You can be incredible sometimes, Himechi…" Ryouta admitted

"Even so, I thought those people were being mean, so I had to say it." Sukihime defended herself with a slight pout.

"Think about the consequences first!" Taiga yelled, still very pissed

Ryouta was silent as he watched the new partners converse. In the end he had a somewhat defeated smile on his face, 'Well, I suppose he could become one of the "Knights" one day…' he admitted as he grabbed hold of his bag, "Well then, it's about time I go back. In the end, I was able to play with Himechi!" he said with a smile. "And I won't forget about that revenge, Kagamicchi! You'd better not lose in the preliminaries!" he yelled

"Kagamicchi?" Taiga repeated

"Kise-kun adds 'chi' to the name of the people he acknowledges." Sukihime explained

As Sukihime was putting her jersey back on, Rika exclaimed, "Ah! She's there!"

"Kagami-kun, I would like to ask you one thing." Sukihime began, "Did you hear what we talked about?"

"About whether we'll have to part or not?" Taiga inquired, "Even before that, it's not like I got along with you that much. You're the one who said it was impossible alone, right? So I think it's pointless for you to worry." He replied, "Besides… always being with the main character, the light, is what your basketball is about, right?"

Sukihime would never tell Taiga just how much his words meant to her that day. So instead, she said, "Kagami-kun talks big as well."

"Shut up!" Taiga exclaimed

* * *

><p>In the end, since Rika had a soft spot for Sukihime, she got off with only a lecture about running off and the Seirin team peacefully returned to their homes.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I am back to life! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been swamped by school! Anyway, thank you all for keeping up with Sukihime no Basuke and for keeping up my spirit with this story! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

Chapter 9

The Seirin team was back into normal practice and they were focusing on preparing for the Inter-High tournament. "The preliminaries start immediately after the Golden Week…" a freshman commented, "It's quite soon, huh?"

"Like 3 weeks, right?" another agreed

"But our sempais made it to the final league last year." the first freshman stated

"On top of that, this year there are Kagami and Sukihime too." The other freshman agreed, "The first two matches should be easy stuff, huh?"

Junpei heard their conversation and immediately punched both of them yelling, "Idiots! What are you talking about?"

"Sorry…" the freshman apologized

"It's a tournament that ends if you lose even once. Whether it's the first match or the final, we can't afford to go easy." Junpei lectured. The freshmen gulped when the realized how serious the tournament really was.

"Captain, I've made copies of the tournament's chart." One of the second years called as he reentered the gym.

"Thanks, give them to everyone." Junpei ordered

"The guy from the Generation of Miracles is in Shuutoku," Taiga remembered, "So… in the final." He realized as he looked at the chart.

"There are 4 blocks, A to D." Junpei began to explain, "The winner of each block is qualified for a final league. And in the final league, the best three teams are qualified for the Inter-High tournament. Among more than 300 high schools, there are only 3 that are chosen. A stage that barely 1% of chosen students can get to… that's the Inter-High tournament."

"I get it." Taiga stated, "But you're mistaken on one thing. They're not chosen, they're won right?" Sukihime had a small smile at Taiga's rare deep comment.

"I'm back…" Rika announced in a tired tone

"Ah, coach, you're here." Junpei realized

"You skipped to training before the match against Kaijou, but you didn't this time." The freshmen began

"Coach, today will you skip…" he didn't even get to finish he question

"Like hell I will!" Rika growled while giving the poor freshmen the look of death.

"Morons…" Junpei sighed, "There's no way she's gonna act like that for regular matches too, you know…" he then looked over to Rika, "Still, you don't seem to be in a good mood. Is the opponent strong?" he inquired

"…They have a player that's a bit troublesome." Rika admitted, "I'll show you a video later. Look at his picture first." She stated while face palming as she gave Junpei her phone.

"That's…" Junpei started, attracting Taiga and Sukihime's attention. He was looking at an adorable picture of a kitten looking at the phone. "Cute, but…" Sukihime had a sparkle in her eye as she looked and even Taiga had a slight blush on his face.

"Sorry, the next one." Rika amended

"Next?" Junpei looked at the photo alone this time and suddenly stiffened up at what he saw

"His name is Papa Mbaye Siki." Rika announced, "Height: 6' 6", weight: 192 lbs. An exchange student from Senegal." On the picture was an insanely tall black male with mostly shaved hair and defined features even on his face.

All of the second years reacted badly to the sight, "Senega… HUGE!"

"Is that possible?!"

"An exchange student?!"

"So he's big? So?" Taiga nonchalantly asked. Sukihime looked longingly at how tall he was.

'Why am I surrounded by tallish freaks? This is terrible for my self-esteem…' Sukihime thought

"That Papa Nbai… what was it?" Junpei tried to begin

"Papa Nba…" Shun tried to help

"We're going nowhere!" Rika yelled, "Sukihime-chan, find a nickname for this guy."

'Papa…' Sukihime thought, "Dad."

"What's with that naming sense?!" the Seirin team exclaimed. Though as they thought of it, they couldn't hold in their laughter.

"Listen!" Rika ordered, "It's not just his height, his arms and legs are long as well. You can sum it up with the word 'tall'! The number of schools getting exchange students to increase their battle power is increasing. The next opponent, Shinkyou Gakuen, was a middle-class school last year but… By recruiting just a single foreign player, they seem to be a completely different team. If we can't reach him… with just that, there's no way we can stop him." She explained.

There was suddenly a stiff silence. "Hey. I didn't say there was nothing we could do, you know! That's why… Kagami-kun, Sukihime-chan." She called, "The two of you will have a special training menu starting tomorrow." She announced, "The preliminaries start on May 18! Until them, I won't let you have enough free time to whine!"

"YEAH!" the Seirin team yelled

For the next week (I think it was a week…) the Seirin team would only train and barely stay awake in class.

The day came; it was 8:00 am May 18. "Everyone is here." Rika announced as she looked back to her team. "Let's go!"

Seirin was warming up at the gymnasium they were playing in when Junpei asked, "Wait, Dad isn't here?" he realized

"Now that you mention it…" Shun noticed

"Sorry, I'm late!" a deep voice called, "Ouch!" he exclaimed as his head collided with the top of the door. "Everything is so low in Japan…" he sighed

'HUGE! Wait… LONG!' the second years exclaimed in their mind

"What were you doing, hurry up!" one of the other players yelled

"Sorry, I'm late." Papa apologized in fluent Japanese

"I've heard you defeated Kaijou, is that for real?" the captain of Shinkyou inquired

"Well… it was just a practice match." Junpei replied

"They're not such a big deal as I thought then." The captain sighed

"Kaijou?" Papa inquired

"The school with one of the Generation of Miracles I told you about." The captain replied

Junpei was already feeling pissed, "The Generation of Miracles… lost?" Papa asked, "I've been called here to defeat the Generation of Miracles. I'm disappointed if they're weak…" he sighed. Papa continued on his way when he collided with Sukihime. He looked around in confusion and when he found Sukihime he picked her up and scolded, "It's no good, little one. Kids shouldn't get on the court." Surprising her greatly, but his action brought her T-shirt up enough for Papa to see Sukihime's jersey. "Player?" Papa sighed obnoxiously as he said to his teammate "They lost to a team with a kid like that? Maybe the Generation of Miracles are all just kids…"

Taiga doubled over laughing after hearing their conversation, "I'm quite pissed right now." Sukihime announced in a slightly darker tone, surprising her teammates.

"You actually hate to lose, huh?" Taiga commented as he calmed down from his laughter, "Well then… let's teach Dad and the others that kids can be quite scary when they're pissed!" he declared as the Seirin team removed their jerseys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all! You people are terrible! Making me go back on my promise to update my less popular stories! Your wonderful reviews (aka. Begging me to update) tempted me too much! *****shakes fist angrily***** Oh well, can't help it now. Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

Chapter 10

Rika looked at her only female player incredulously, "Eh? You want to be a starter, Sukihime-chan? You have a time limit, right? I told you already that as the sixth man you'd play according to how the match goes." She explained to the freshman

"I understand." Sukihime agreed, "But please." She asked again with determined eyes

Rika sighed at the freshman's expression, "Well, I don't hate going at full power from the beginning….alright. But… if we're using our trump card from the start and get half-baked results, it won't be productive. We have to get at least a 10 points lead at the end of the first quarter." She ordered. Sukihime gave her a nod of understanding

* * *

><p>"It's time to start the match between Seirin High and Shinkyo High!" the referee declared<p>

"Alright!" All the players yelled in response as they stood at the center of the court

Papa sighed as he looked over the Seirin starters, "All the opponents today are so small… are the Japanese eating proper meals?" he wondered, "There was even a kid on the bench too."

"I am not a kid." Sukihime corrected as she stood next to him

"Waa!" Papa cried out in surprise, "Wait, you're not on the bench, you're a starter? What the hell?"

'Is she going to surprise our opponents like that every time?' Junpei wondered, 'Seems like trouble so I'll warn them starting from the next match.' As he sweat dropped from the sight

The referee tossed the ball to signify the start of the game and Taiga and Papa jumped up to reach for it. Both seemed to be even, but Papa's long arm managed to take the ball from Taiga.

'Are you kidding me? Kagami lost in height?' Junpei watched in shock

'This bastard…' Taiga cursed as he lost the ball

"Shinkyou got the ball first!" the viewers exclaimed

Papa approached the hoop and made the motion to shoot, "I won't let you!" when he realized Papa's plan, 'A jump shot without faking? He's making fun of me!' But as Taiga tried to block the shot, he didn't even come close. Papa merely shot the ball in a calm and easy manner. 'This… this height!' With that, Papa took the first point.

"So easy…" he sighed

"Don't mind it!" Junpei yelled as he tossed the ball to Shun, "Let's get them back!"

The Seirin team quickly went into the attack and Junpei prepared to shoot from his location, "Free! Here I go!" Papa noticed his attempt and merely jumped up to catch the ball at its highest point. "Are you kidding?" Junpei exclaimed, 'He can reach it from that far? What's with this range of defense?'

"This is too easy…" Papa sighed

"What the hell's with that…" one of the freshman gawked, getting the Shinkyo captain's attention.

"It's really unfair, having a foreign player…" another cried

"Is Seirin from that too? The tenacity group?" the caption inquired to Junpei, confusing him. "There's a lot of guys like that… being all 'using a foreign player is unfair!' It's not really against the rules, though. What's wrong with inviting a strong guy? It makes things easier, we only have to get the ball to him. Is winning easily such a wrong thing?"

Junpei was silent for a moment before scratching his head, "I don't know if it's easy for you or not, but… if that's your policy, you won't complain right? We've got crazy guys in our team too after all." He announced, thinking of Taiga and Sukihime. "Though we didn't invite them." He said as a side note

"Huh?" was all the Shinkyo captain could muster

Mitobe gave Taiga a meaningful, and somewhat upset, look to express his thoughts. "It's alright!" Taiga reassured, "You'll see!"

* * *

><p>The score was now, Shinkyo – 8, Seirin – 3.<p>

Papa made another shot, but it hit the rim. "Gh…" his tsked

'His accuracy is dropping?' the captain questioned

"We won't let you score this easily." Rika smirked, "Because… Kagami-kun won't let Dad play as he wants!" True enough, Taiga was standing behind Papa, preventing his movements.

"Won't let him play?" a benched freshman inquired

"Even if he can't reach the ball, there is still a way! Something Mitobe-kun taught him!" Rika explained

* * *

><p>"<em>Mitobe-sensei, refined even in defense!" Rika announced happily, surprising Taiga. Mitobe was 6'1" while Taiga was 6'2". "From now on, you'll practice everyday with Mitobe-kun. He'll make your body remember how to defend against someone bigger than you. There aren't only blocks to defend against shots. Make it miss!" she ordered<em>

_Taiga would make another shot at the basket, but it would hit the rim again. 'It's out?' Taiga gasped, 'It's different from a normal one-on-one… I can't go toward the inside well! Somehow it's incredibly hard to play!' That was when Taiga realized how Mitobe guarded_

* * *

><p>'I wont let you do what you want.' Taiga repeated him his head as he continued to block Papa's path. 'If you chase the opponent that way, they will have a hard time getting ready. I'll put pressure on you and won't let you shoot properly! That way, even if I can't reach the ball…' Papa took another shot.<p>

It once again hit the rim, "It's off again!" a view exclaimed, "None of them have gone in for a while!"

"He can't score at all, that foreigner isn't such a big deal after all." Another viewer sighed

'Don't say it like it's so easy! The pressure on the court is incredible!' the captain cried in his mind, 'A jumping power that seems like he'll block the shot of someone 6'6"! His concentration power… you can only call it killing intent!'

As he thought this, Papa tried to make another shot with Taiga jumping to block him. The expression on Taiga's face no different from a tiger on the hunt. 'It's not half-baked pressure!' Papa cried internally, 'What the heck is with this guy!' Once again, Papa's shot missed the hoop. "Geez, what the hell! It's pissing me off!" Papa yelled out of frustration

"Focus! It's not like he's blocking the shots!" the captain yelled

'This way of defending is pissing me off too!' Taiga growled internally, 'I just won't be satisfied unless I defeat him directly!' With that in mind, Taiga stood in front of Papa and said, "Hey! I'll tell you two things." Getting Papa's attention, "The first thing: I'll definitely knock one of your shots down during this match!"

"That's impossible!" Papa arrogantly replied, "I won't lose to a team that uses a kid as a player!"

Ignoring him, Taiga chose to run behind him as Shun tossed a ball seemingly toward Papa, "The other thing…" Taiga began as Sukihime made herself known by knocking the ball away from Papa and to Taiga so he could dunk into the basket, "Is that kids can be quite dangerous too, you know?" he declared with a smirk

"Please stop calling me a kid." Sukihime asked, slightly irritated

Papa was shocked silent by the coordination play between the freshmen. 'What just happened?'

Even the captain was shocked, "That's right, she was here too! Wait, just where did she come from?" before tsking and yelling, "Either way, it's just two points! Let's get them back!"

"_If we're using our trump card from the start we have to get at least a 10 point lead by the end of the first quarter!"_ Rika's words echoed in Sukihime's mind as she honed in her concentration and slammed the ball right out of the Shinkyo player's hands and into the air for Taiga to dunk in a second time.

"Are you kidding?" The captain realized at the sight of Taiga in the air

'Wha… what the hell are those two?' Papa screamed internally

"Seriously? He dunked a ball that was just stolen?" the viewers yelled, "He even dunked twice in a row… and it's just the first round!"

"Seriously awesome… Especially Sukihime, was she so strong?" Junpei said in awe, "Is she that pissed to have been called a kid?"

"I wonder…" Taiga thought,

"_I'm disappointed, if they're weak… maybe the Generation of Miracles are all just kids?"_ Papa's words came back to his mind

"Maybe it's her way of saying 'don't say that when you haven't even played against them'…?" he thought as he watched Sukihime's retreating form

"Shit! Seirin was that strong?" the Shinkyo team realized

* * *

><p>"End of the first quarter!" the referee declared. The score was now: Shinkyo – 8, Seirin – 23.<p>

The responses from both teams were obviously affected by the current scores. "Seriously awesome!" a freshman declared, "Isn't it an overwhelming win?"

"What are you saying!" Rika yelled, "The troubles start from now. Sukihime-chan, you're substituted." She declared and Sukihime nodded in agreement, "From now on, we'll have to preserve Sukihime for a while. But we can't let the difference in points shrink during that time. Actually, if you look at it objectively, the four players other than Dad aren't a threat to us. This means that this match will be decided by… how much Kagami-kun can hold out against Dad while Sukihime is benched. It all comes to that!" she explained, "You're the only one who might be able to counter that height!"

"Leave it to me!" Taiga said confidently

* * *

><p>Back with the Shinkyo team, "Are you guy even motivated?" the coach inquired, clearly pissed off, "Especially Papa… on top of the fact you overslept… did you also not sleep enough?"<p>

"I wasn't sleeping!" Papa cried out of instinct, "No, wait, I did sleep!"

"As long as Papa is playing we'll win the match with his height. Do it like we practiced." He easily ordered

"Yes!" the players quickly yelled

"Damn, the coach… he's been getting angry easily these last years…" the captain sighed

"Eh?" Papa gasped

"If we lose here, the training starting from tomorrow won't be a soft one…" the captain explained with a tired expression, "You still want to play matches, right?"

"I don't want to train! Matches are good!" Papa cried out in panic, "We'll win!"

* * *

><p>Taiga was shocked at Papa's inescapably tall layup. He couldn't even touch the ball. 'Did he get even higher?' Junpei watched in horror, 'He's showing his true colors now!'<p>

"I'm serious now!" Papa said, confirming Junpei's thought, "I won't lose!"

"Ha!" Taiga laughed with his usual smirk, "Yeah, it's not fun if you don't raise the tension, Dad!" Rika watched in silence as the gap in points decreased.

The score was now Shinkyo – 12, Seirin – 24.

Junpei took a three pointer shot when he realized, "Too short!" when the ball left his hands.

Taiga realized it to and quickly blocked Papa's path to even take the ball, "This guy!" Papa growled as Taiga took the ball before it could reach Papa's range and did a quick layup. Rika gave a sigh of relief at the sight.

"Don't mind, Papa!" the Shinkyo captain yelled, "Here's the ball!"

After receiving the ball, Papa quickly went into a shooting motion. But not as quickly as Taiga jumped to block it, his glare towards Papa sending a cold shiver down Papa's spine.

In effect, Papa quickly turned around and passed it to one of his teammates. "What's wrong, Papa? Go for it! Challenge him!" his teammates questioned his action

As did Rika, 'Huh?' she thought, getting a strange foreboding feeling like she did when Sukihime first revealed her talents

"Once more Papa!" Papa's teammates yelled as he got the ball again. This time he tried to do a layup. But Taiga was getting closer and closer to the ball, "Why? It seems like he's getting higher and higher!" Papa exclaimed

Because of this, the score was now: Shinkyo – 33, Seirin – 45.

"Shit!" the captain cursed, "We can't catch up!"

* * *

><p>"Kagami is awesome! He's putting up with Papa and definitely not losing! The results of coach's training are showing!" a freshman yelled<p>

"Well…" Rika interrupted, "How should I say…They're showing too much?" she tried to explain, 'Well, I knew he was awesome but… it's like he's a whole level better than when he faced Kise-kun.'

Sukihime remembered Ryouta's words about Taiga, _"One day…he'll definitely reach the level of the Generation of Miracles. He'll be on a different dimension than the rest of the team. Do you think that guy will still stay the same as he is right now, then?"_

At that moment, the Shinkyo captain did a quick three pointer and lowered the point difference to Shinkyo – 51, Seirin – 60. A single digit difference.

'Wait, it's no time to be thinking about that!' Rika scolded herself, 'We have to stay focused until the very end!' Rika quickly turned to Sukihime and asked, "Sukihime-chan! Can you go for the last 5 minutes?"

Sukihime paused to look at Rika incredulously, "Actually, I could have gone for quite a long while now."

"Sorry!" Rika apologized, "Go!"

* * *

><p>Sukihime quickly did a pass to Mitobe and got them another basket, "Shit, she's back on the field again…" the Shinkyo captain cursed, "What the hell are those passes?"<p>

"Stay focused until the end! Attack!" Junpei yelled

Papa had the ball in his hands again; he couldn't believe what was happening, "No way! I definitely won't lose!" and jumped to make a shot.

"You said you're disappointed by the Generation of Miracles," Taiga started, "But you're way too full of yourself! These guys…" he thought of Ryouta and Sukihime, "Are definitely strong!" he declared as he slapped the ball just as it left Papa's hands; shocking Papa silent.

"End of the match!" the referee yelled. The score was Shinkyo – 67, Seirin – 74. "Victory goes to Seirin High!"

"Thank you very much!" the players yelled, not noticing a tall, green-haired youth watching them.

* * *

><p>On the trip back, Shintarou was once again in the rear car as his teammate carried him via bike. "Geez," his friend sighed, "Wanting to watch the match today too… You're focusing so much on that girl from your middle school?"<p>

"Wrong." Shintarou corrected, "I was just interested by what kind of guy that foreign exchange student was. It was merely coincidental she was playing against him as well."

"Exchange student? Coincidence?" the driver asked with sarcasm, "You sure your interest wasn't in Seirin?" the driver was none other than Kazunari Takao. "Actually, I'm a bit interested by these guys as well. I hope they keep winning matches."

'Please… There's no way she would lose to mediocre schools…' Shintarou sighed, "I don't get what you're saying at all. Stop trying to guess stuff when you're so off the point."

"Sure, sure." Takao replied back

* * *

><p>The Seirin team was ready to leave the gym, when Papa approached Taiga and Sukihime "I lost… Do you best for my sake too." He admitted<p>

"Ah…" Taiga gasped, both he and Sukihime were somewhat touched by the statement, "Yeah."

"Like hell I would say that! Moron, Idiot!" I won't lose next time!" Papa yelled as his captain dragged away the foolish foreigner. Taiga was shacking with anger, trying not to simply punch the jerk and Sukihime was patting his back to help calm the infuriated teen down.


	11. Author's Note

**Hiatus announcment**

**To everyone who has been loyally reading my stories and now ask me to update, I am sorry to announce that I am putting all my story writing on hold. I ****_will_**** come back continue my stories but it will take some time. I am truly sorry for these sad news. I will try to update my stories as soon as I get the time to write them but I am very busy with college right now. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading/favoriting/subscribing to my stories and profile and I hope to be able to give back to you soon. **

**With love and saddness, IceDragon5683**


End file.
